


The Racing Witch

by ScarletGoddess12



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ferals, Mates, Mating, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletGoddess12/pseuds/ScarletGoddess12
Summary: After fourth year when she defeated Voldemort for good at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, she ran from the Wizarding World and England. She was taken in by a street racer, who taught everything about cars, motorcycles and how to race with both. Five years later, she is at L.A, where she runs into her half-brother.  What will Brian think about his little sister once he finds out she is his half little sister? Will Dom fall in love with her? Will she fall in love with Dom? What if her past comes back to haunt her?





	The Racing Witch

** **

**Name:** Davina Rose Potter-Black  
  
**Nicknames:** Dany (Everyone), Little Sister (Brian), Emerald, Dove (Dom), Vina, Dee, Emerald Witch  
  
**Titles:** Girl-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Dom's Girl, Dom's Queen, Mrs. Alpha, Bullet's Little Sister, Racing Queen, Lightning  
  
**Eyes: **Green, glowing gold (feral), glowing killing curse green (using magic)  
  
**Hair: **Blonde, Red (by potion or glamour)  
  
**Age: **19  
  
**Birth: **July 31, 1980  
  
**Family: **James Potter (Father; dead), Lily Potter (Mother; dead), Brian O'Conner (Older Half-Brother, alive)  
  
**Species: **Witch/Feral, Legacy of Apollo (Father side) and Legacy of Hades (Mother side)  
  
**Feral:** Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Senses, Super Durability, Healing Factor, Enhanced Stamina  
  
**Legacy of Apollo's Abiltiies: **Audiokinesis (Sound Manipulation), Photokinesis (Light Manipulation, which also lets her heal), Truth Sense  
  
**Legacy of Hades' Abilities: **Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection, Soul Reading, Hellhound Summoning.

* * *

Davina 'Dany' Rose Potter had never had a good life since her parents died and she was left with her relatives, the Dursleys. She was abused by them since she was left there with them. Everything changed when she was 11 years old, she had found out that she is a witch and started going to Hogwarts but she was still abused by her relatives.  
  
While going to Hogwarts, she made two best-friends or so she thought. Everything had changed in her fourth year, where she was chosen as the fourth champion of the Triwizard Tournament when she didn't want to be in it at all. At the end of the Triwizard Tournament, she saved Cedric and had somehow ended up defeating Voldemort for good, while also getting rid of all of his horcrux, which also means her Lightning Scar. A week before summer break, she found out that Ron and Hermione were never really her friends but spies for Dumbledore, who paid them to spy on her.  
  
So the last week before summer break, she ignored her former best-friends and refused to talk to them.  
  
A week in during the summer break, Dany got a letter from Gringotts telling her that she was emancipated because she was in the Triwizard Tournament and asked her to come to Gringotts Bank to take a Inheritance Test. When she took the Inheritance Test to find she is the Lady of 9 magical families and a heiress to a family, the Black Family since Sirius was the head of that house while she is his heiress and that Dumbledore had placed blocks on her. Two goblin healers had taken the blocks off of her and she got the Ladyship rings for the 9 families she is head to, which merged into one ring and the heiress ring of the Black Family. But she keeps the two rings on a necklace chain and wears them around her neck.  
  
She then left the Wizarding World and England, moving to San Francisco, California since she had a mansion there. One night she met a street racer. who took her under his wing, teaching her everything about cars, motorcycles and how to race with both. While living in San Francisco, she started going to the mundane school, when she was 16 year old, she finished High School and went to collage for business and culinary arts, she finished college when she was 18 years old, two months before her street racer mentor was killed by his rival.  
  
Her mentor left everything to her, which included his black 1969 dodge charger.  
  
Dany is moving from San Francisco to LA, California. But she didn't knowing that she would find her older half-brother there, along with getting a real best-friend or falling in love with her best-friend's older brother.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fast and Furious.**  
  
**How do you think Dany should met Dom and his team? Also how should Brian find out that she is his little half-sister?**  
  
** Please comment because they amazing and I need them to update my stories.**

**Links to my Wattpad Stories:**

**Percy Jackson & Harry Potter crossover link: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/199745966-magic-sea-princess-reading-of-her-adventures>.**

** **Harry Potter & Shadowhunters crossover link: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/190449504-their-little-vixen-harry-potter-shadowhunters>.** **

** ** ** **Teen Wolf & Maze Runner crossover link: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/188281776-hidden-past-teen-wolf-the-maze-runner>.  
** ** ** **

** ** ** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn & Harry Potter crossover link: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/185679790-the-secrets-of-skull-de-mort-khr-hp>.** ** ** **


End file.
